Alternate reality (Nero, 2233)
.]] The alternate reality was a parallel universe created in 2233 with the temporal incursion of the Narada, a Romulan civilian mining vessel under the command of Nero from the year 2387. The alternate reality differed from the primary reality in a number of capacities, including the attack upon the [[USS Kelvin (alternate reality)|USS Kelvin]], the launch of the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] in 2258, and the destruction of the planet Vulcan by the Narada. Alteration The Narada was pulled into a black hole and appeared in the year 2233. Nero launched an attack on the Federation starship [[USS Kelvin (alternate reality)|USS Kelvin]]. The Narada was able to destroy the Kelvin with its powerful weapons. Crippled near Klingon space the Narada soon attracted the attention of the Klingons. A fleet led by Captain Kor of the IKS Klothos attacked. The Narada's crew did their best to repel the Klingons, but despite killing many could not hold back the stronger Klingon force. Destruction of Vulcan The Narada attacked Vulcan, destroying all of the Starfleet ships that attempted to intervene. Though the Enterprise crew tried to foil this plan, the Narada successfully drilled into the core of the planet and placed Red matter there, creating an artificial black hole at the core, which promptly consumed the planet. Attack on Earth The Narada then attempted to destroy Earth in a similar manner, but through the actions of Captain Kirk and Spock, an artificial black hole was created which then consumed the Narada. Later Missions The Enterprise engaged in a series of campaigns against the Klingon Empire, the Cardassian Union, and the Romulan Star Empire, going up against some of the most advanced starships of each. After stopping at the Aldebaran colony, the Enterprise prepares to leave our galaxy whent it intercepts a record-marker from the SS Valiant. Spock is able to analyze the memory banks, revealing an unknown force in the region that forced her captain to destroy his own ship. Continuing its course to our galaxy's boundary, the Enterprise encounters an unusual force field known as the galactic barrier. Nine crewmembers die, and another is injured—Kirk's friend, Lieutenant Mitchell. The Enterprise' also loses her warp capability. Under the care of Leonard McCoy, Mitchell begins to exhibit unusual powers, such as levitation and telepathy. At a senior staff meeting in the briefing room, the crew agrees to maroon Lieutenant Mitchell on "another Delta Vega." Arriving at Delta Vega I, Kirk and McCoy prepare Mitchell for exile when he attacks Kirk with a blast of energy from his hands. McCoy makes a split decision to knock him out with sedative. He is later beamed down to the planet, with Kirk and Spock, while Scott and Kelso search the facility for materials they need to restore the ship's warp drive. Mitchell revives, escapes his force field, then stuns Kirk and Spock with the energy from his hands. He later meets Kelso, and forces his former friend to shoot and kill himself with his phaser. Scott revives Kirk and Spock, telling them Mitchell has escaped and Kelso is dead. Kirk makes a command decision to confront Mitchell, ordering Spock to quarantine the planet and leave if he has not returned in three hours. Awaiting him in the desert, Mitchell demonstrates his power of illusion to Kirk by transforming the landscape around them into the bar from Iowa. Returning the landscape to its original state, Mitchell forces Kirk to kneel before him and beg forgiveness for his failure and his humanity. As he does so, Spock comes up behind Mitchell and nerve-pinches him. Kirk oders Spock to stand back, then shoots and kills his friend. Kelso and Mitchell are buried in space. Spock later joins Kirk in the briefing room, offering to play chess with him. Kirk accepts the offer, and Spock leaves for Engineering, leaving him alone in the briefing room. A fearful Federation In 2258, Admiral Alexander Marcus became concerned about tensions with the Klingon Empire, and went in search for potential resources. He found the SS Botany Bay, recovering its seventy-three occupants. He awoke Khan Noonien Singh from cryogenic stasis, and blackmailed him into designing ships and weapons to prepare for the coming war. However, a year later, Khan turned on Starfleet, coercing a member of Section 31 into bombing their base in London. During an emergency meeting in San Francisco, Khan attacked before escaping to an uninhabited area of Qo'noS using the confiscated transwarp beaming formula. During the attack, Admiral Pike was killed, and a vengeful Kirk was given permission to find and terminate Khan. The Enterprise was outfitted with seventy-two missiles, with the intent of using these to execute him from orbit. When the Enterprise arrived at Qo'nos, Kirk opted to apprehend Khan, rather than firing a torpedo on his location. When they found him, Khan killed the Klingon patrol that had intercepted Kirk's away team and submitted to his authority. Aboard the Enterprise, Khan explained his involvement with Marcus, after McCoy and Carol Marcus discovered his crew were contained inside the missiles supplied by the admiral. Marcus soon arrived on the USS Vengeance, and opted to destroy the Enterprise to cover up the conspiracy. Fortunately, Scott had stowed away on the Vengeance and deactivated its weaponry, giving Kirk and Khan time to space-dive and commandeer the ship. Khan then betrayed Kirk, killing Admiral Marcus, and threatened to resume bombarding the Enterprise unless his people were beamed aboard. The missiles were beamed aboard, but Khan reneged on the deal, forcing Spock to detonate the missiles; however, McCoy had removed the cryo chambers from the missiles before they could be used against the Vengeance. Both ships were crippled and began descending due to Earth's gravitational pull. Kirk reactivated the Enterprise's warp core before it crashed, but at the cost of fatally poisoning him. When the Vengeance crashed in San Francisco, Spock beamed down to execute Khan in retribution, but McCoy realized Khan's blood could be used to revive Kirk, so Uhura beamed over to stun Khan repeatedly so that Spock could simply knock him out. McCoy then performed a blood transfusion, saving Kirk's life. Khan was placed back in stasis with the rest of his people. Almost a year later, Captain Kirk presided over a memorial for the lives lost because of Khan and Marcus. The refitted Enterprise was rechristened and sent on a five-year mission with the aim of promoting a less militaristic direction for Starfleet. Category:Alternate realities